Saying Goodbye
by HopelesslyIndecisive
Summary: Oneshot. Slight angst. Harry saying goodbye to Sirius. HBP spoilers.


Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am simply borrowing for a little while.

Italics Harry's thoughts 

Harry sat on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive. Today was the last day he had to be here, after this he could leave his aunt and uncles house forever. The thought of losing his protection made him think of all the people he had cared for that he had lost. His parents, Sirius, and just a few short weeks ago, Dumbledore. Tears shined in his eyes. He felt all the emotions he had been pushing back since Sirius's death, come to the surface.

_At least Dumbledore got a funeral_. _Sirius never got anything, I never even got to say good bye. _A few tears now fell from Harry's eyes. _If only I hadn't been so fool hardy, if only I had alerted someone in the order. I could have simply gone down stairs and told Snape. _Here Harry stopped. _Snape._ _That filthy trader. _Just the thought of him made Harry's blood boil. How Dumbledore could have trusted that filthy git Harry would never know. _It's his fault too, that Sirius left. If he hadn't taunted him he never would have gone down to the Department of Mysteries. _Thinking of the Department brought fresh tears to Harry's eyes.

Getting off his bed Harry went to his trunk. He shoved things out of the way until he found what he was looking for. Wrapped in brown paper, there were several shards of glass that had once been a mirror. His distorted reflection looked back at him as though taunting him. "Repairo," he whispered. The mirror went back to looking just as it had before he had smashed it to bits. "I'm so sorry Sirius. I never should have gone to the Department of Mysteries. I wish I could have at least said good bye."

Harry looked at the clock, one am. Looking back down at the mirror Harry made a decision, and dissaperated outside a rundown phone booth. He picked up the receiver and dialed six, two, four, four, two. After all this time he still remembered the numbers perfectly. The same cool voice as in his 5th year greeted him. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, I'm here to say goodbye."

"Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." A badge stating 'Harry Potter, Bidding Farewell" fell into the chute where coins usually appear. Harry pocketed the badge.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The phone booth shuddered and he was taken down to the Ministry's front Hall. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," called the woman's voice.

Before stepping out of the booth, Harry disillusioned himself. _No need for the guard to see me. _When he stepped into the hall he noticed an old security guard snoozing at his desk. _Good less suspicion if no one sees the lift move._ Getting into the rickety old lift Harry made his way down the ministry. "Department of Mysteries" rang out the cool female voice.

Walking down the corridor he knew so well he made his way towards the door at the end. He went to open it but it was locked, _no matter,_ "Alohomora." As simple as that the door swung open revealing a circular room with several more doors.

Harry knew which door to take the one strait in front of him and to the left. Opening it up, he was greeted with a site he had hoped never to have to see again. He stood at the opening of a large rectangular room. It was dimly lit and had rows of seats rising up from the center of the floor to where Harry was standing, like the courtroom he had been tried in, or an amphitheater. In the center of the room was a raised dais, which held a decrepitude old archway hung with a ratty veil, swaying in an invisible wind. Harry walk down to the dais and sat indian style right in front of it.

"Hello Sirius," he started, "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, but until just a little while ago I wasn't sure how to say good bye. I want to apologize for making you come down here to try and save me, if it weren't for my saving people thing you would still be safe. I also want to forgive you. I was so angry after you feel into the veil. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MENT TO ME BUT YOU STILL LEFT. I NEEDED YOU SIRIUS." Harry realized he had been yelling and took a minute to call himself. "I loved you so much and you just left." New tears were now falling from Harry's eyes. "You kept me waiting, and you said you'd never do that. But I think I can forgive you now, for leaving me. I think I can forgive myself too, now that I understand that it wasn't all my fault." Harry told Sirius everything he had missed, about Snape, about the horcruxes, and even about him and Ginny. "And I just know Ron and Hermione are going to get together in no time. It's so obvious, everyone knows it but them." He gave a small laugh. Noticing the time (three o'clock) Harry stood up. "I'll be seeing you soon Sirius. I know that isn't something you probably want to hear, but as soon as I kill Voldemort I'm going to get the peace and rest I so long for. I'm so tired Sirius I just want to go to sleep and never wake up." Harry looked at the veil. "I'll come by as soon as I'm sure that he's gone for good."

As Harry left the ministry he knew he could finally get past the death he had seen. He could embrace the love that he had known, and would use it to defeat Voldemort. Love was the key and he now knew how to use it. Going back to Privet Drive, he took one last rest before starting on his final journey.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. I felt Sirius deserved a bit of a goodbye because he didn't get much of one in the book. Please R&R reviews really make my day.


End file.
